Would you Love a Monsterman
by anazoy23
Summary: Aqui mi primer Song-Fic a ver que me dicen.


Disclaiener: Ni los teen titans ni la canción de Lordi me pertenecen.

**-Would you love a monsterman-**

¿Cómo había ocurrido todo aquello? ¿Era una cruel broma del destino? ¿Un simple juego del azar? No estaba muy seguro pero la verdad era inevitable, se había enamorado de alguien que no lo quería.

**Would you love a monsterman?**

**Would you love a monsterman?**

**Could you understand beauty of the beast?**

**Fire at will…. Will, will, will.**

Él sabía por qué había ocurrido aquello.

Era obvio ¿Quién querría a una bestia de piel verde?

Por mucho que la amara eso no cambiaría el hecho de que él era un animal, un monstruo, un ser que debe ser asesinado para que no cause más estragos.

**yeah I would kill.**

**Yeah I would freeze the hell all over just to get a chill.**

**Yeah I would slay.**

**Yeah I would maim.**

**Yeah I would vanish in thin air and reappear again.**

Intentaría llorar pero eso no serviría de nada.

No cambiaria lo que ella siente por el.

**Be right in the squares, **

**yeah I would be sincere**

**Yeah I would lie,**

**Yeah I would lie**

**Yeah I would be there waking up the dead to get a thrill**

Al final solo podía mirarla a escondidas y seguir con su actitud de siempre, intentar hacerla feliz aunque ella lo odiase.

¿Qué más se podía hacer?

**I say yeah **

**I say yeah**

**Would you love a monsterman?**

**Could you understand beauty of the beast?**

**I would do it all for you,**

**Would you do it all do it all for me?**

El daría su vida por ella.

¿No lo había demostrado ya al enfrentarse a Adonis?

Parece ser que no.

**Take your time**

**you'll be fine**

**Yeah there is nothing wrong with this**

**you ain't commit no crime**

**You don't know why it passed you by**

**You search for something never found along these lines**

No lo iba a negar, sintió celos de aquel dragón que primero la engatuso y después le rompió el corazón.

Quería matarlo, pero no podía.

Ese día habían hablado, y ella lo abrazo, pero él se separó por que vio algo en los ojos de ella, algo que había visto más veces.

_**LASTIMA.**_

**Someday you may turn around and terrify**

**You can't deny **

**You crucify**

**Would you get down in the gutter swallowing your pride**

El crepúsculo está despuntando sobre la bahía y el chico sigue sentado entre las rocas.

-¿Por qué no podía ser alguien normal y enamorarme de otra?-Pregunto en voz alta.

-Por qué no puede amarme como yo la amo? ¿Porque?

**I say yeah **

**I say yeah**

**Would you love a monsterman?**

**Could you understand beauty of the beast?**

**I would do it all for you, **

**Would you do it all do it all for me?**

Él sabía la respuesta de esas preguntas.

Por qué era una bestia, y así se lo había demostrado aquel día.

**All that you get is much lessthan you deserve**

**Leaving for now. Someday I may return.**

Sintió unos pasos acercarse.

No se giró sabia de sobra que era ella la chica que le había robado el corazón.

**Would you love a monsterman?**

**Could you understand beauty of the beast?**

**I would do it all for you, **

**Would you do it all do it all for me?**

Hablo con él, le dijo palabras de aliento y él se sintió un poco mejor, pero cuando acabaron de hablar, lo volvió a ver.

_**LASTIMA.**_

**Would you love a monsterman?**

**Could you understand beauty of the beast?**

**I would do it all for you, **

**Would you do it all do it all for me?**

**Yeah!**

Él ya sabía que no era correspondido, así que cuando acabaron de hablar y ella se marchó el continuo allí fuera al frio abrigo de la noche, como la bestia que era.

**Hola, este es mi primer song-fic y a la vez mi primer one-shot, se me ocurrió después de ver el capítulo "La Bestia", y solo tuve que añadir una canción de mi grupo favorito Would you love a Monsterman de Lordi. Aquí dejo la canción de Youtube subtitulada al español (OJO es Heavy metal, si no te gusta ese estilo musical no tienes por qué escucharla): watch?v=qX-ft15j4Y4 **

**Gracias por leer y hasta otra.**


End file.
